Nevaeh
by Meleeza
Summary: Nevaeh always felt out of place.After the death of her mother she goes to live with her relatives, The Blacks. Will she find the family she always wanted and possibly love? Secrets will be uncovered. PAUL/OC


A/N: Well here it is. I know it's not much but it's a start. Please read and review.

**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**

Death seemed to be on my mind a lot more than it should've been.

It's not that I wanted to die. No, I loved my life even though it was so crappy. I valued being alive and I did all I could to live to see the next day. It was hard to think I could live to see the next day because of how I lived.

I lived in constant fear of my stepfather Stephen. He was abusive and me being the daughter of the woman he supposedly loved didn't help my situation at all. It also didn't help that I had two younger siblings, both of his kin. Nope, that just made me even more prone to his violent acts.

My younger sister, Aiyanna was 7 years old and a spoiled brat. She got _everything_ she wanted no matter the cost. She even knew what went around in the house. She could easily get me in trouble and I resented her for that. Her actions were the reason I usually got in trouble for.

My younger brother, Aaron was just 5 and the cutest little boy I ever saw. He was so…so not like his older sister. He didn't try to get me in trouble. In fact he did all he could not to and I loved him so much.

My mother did her best to protect me but with her hands full on trying to take care of both the house and my younger siblings, I was often left alone. I guess it was better that way. I learned to put up shields that not even she could get through. We used to be so close but _he_ happened.

I often wished I could just run away, far away and be with a family that actually loved me. When I could no longer confide in the safety of my mother or even feel the love she gave to Aiyanna and Aaron, I drifted into this sleepless depressed mode nobody saw.

And that was the reason for the constant thoughts of death. Someone could only put up with abuse for so long. I just wasn't strong enough anymore.

"Heaven breakfast!" Mom called for me from downstairs. I wasn't the slightest bit hungry. I ignored her call even going the distance to shut my door and lock it. The more I was alone, the better I was.

Only Stephen wouldn't tolerate this 'attitude' from me. I knew in a few minutes he would be coming up here to drag me to go eat. I sat at my desk, staring out the window watching the light blue sky in peace.

Peace didn't last long in this house. Especially not my own.

"You're mother called you to go eat." Stephen's voice carried into my room despite the door being locked and closed. I ignored him, knowing it pissed him off but enjoying every second. He didn't repeat himself, he never did. Instead he tried to turn the knob but since it was locked, he couldn't. I smirked still looking out.

"Open the door Heaven." It was a demand. If I didn't listen then I would be punished. I knew I should've gotten up to open the door but I was…so tired of _him_. So tired of being told what to do every damn second of my life.

"No!" I yelled. I must've been ready for death because if I was feeling gutsy enough to ignore an order AND say no, then I was playing with death.

"Open the door!" He screamed and pounded on my door. I could hear the hinges fighting to keep the door in place. This wasn't good.

So I stayed sitting where I was trying to keep myself calm even though I was far from it. Fear was creeping inside slowly. Once he broke down my door, I was dead for. He would give me a beating so bad I wouldn't wake up. I knew he would. He had a harboring hate for me.

* * *

During this time, my mind sort of went blank on me as if I had spaced out between the time the door caved in and Stephen grabbed me by the arm and tossed me to the floor. All I remember was being in pain, my mother screaming, arguing and then silence.

I was still on the floor groaning in pain when I spotted another on the floor beside me.

And it was at this time that the thoughts of death finally left.

There on the floor beside me had been my mother. She was unconscious and I couldn't see her breathing so I knew. Stephen had finally gone too far. The woman he supposedly love was dead by his hands.

I cried hard when I realized she was gone. There was blood on her head from when, I assumed, she fell and hit her head on the hard wood floor. I don't remember how long it was but when I could finally get my thoughts together I called the police.

My life took a drastic turn from there on out. Since my mother didn't have any family in Idaho, I would have to move from my hometown up state to Washington. I was miserable about this move. Not only would I have to go with people I knew nothing about but I would have to leave everything I knew behind me. In a few days, once I was discharged from the hospital for treatment of my concussion, I would be in Washington.

* * *

The officer who was driving me to my destination kept giving me pity glances in the rear view window. He was trying to make it less obvious but I could tell. I did my best to ignore the look knowing it would be stupid to argue with this person who was taking me somewhere else. His partner seemed to notice my anger and promptly elbowed her partner in the arm.

He stopped after that and both of them left me to the silence. Questions were running through my head: were they going to be nice? Would I be cared for? Hell, did they even want me? The uneasiness wasn't going to go away any time soon. Every mile closer, the knot in my stomach grew bigger and longer. By the time I get there I would be in more physical pain.

About an hour later, we passed the 'Reservation' sign. I leaned against the car window, glancing at the many trees that surrounded us. This place wasn't going to be so bad. I loved nature with a passion. Nature was a calming force that I enjoyed to be around.

"We're always there Heaven." I cringed at my name. The last thing I heard my mother say was my name.

To think if I had just…just listened then none of this would even be happening. My defiance caused the death of my own mother. I tightly shut my eyes doing my best to keep the flow of tears in. The tears burned the back of my eyes. This was my fault…

All I could do was wait until we arrived but I felt myself slowly falling apart as the guilt ate me up inside….

* * *

The car started to slow down a bit as we neared my new home. The officer drove down a pathway that led down to a small red house. I noticed a machine just outside the house and wondered for a moment why they had that there. The home was so small compared to where I had lived but I couldn't complain. That's where I was going to be living so I had to get used to it.

"Here we are." The officer spoke up, driving the car onto the grass. He honked as if to let the people inside know we were here. The woman officer got out of the car motioning for me to do the same.

I got out the car, stretching my sore legs. The ride was so long. I timidly walked over to her. She had a smile on her face. A smile used for comfort but it did just the opposite. She was going to leave me with these people. How would she know if they were going to be civilized with me? Could she trust them?

She walked up to the porch when the white door opened. A man in a wheelchair exited followed by a few boys…men? They were too tall for me. I was short compared to them, very short. And they were _buff_. There were at least 4 if these boys and only 1 actually followed the man down the small ramp built for him.

The officer and I met him halfway. I stood a distance from her but far from them. I wanted to go back home even though there wasn't a home to go to anymore. I kept my eyes on the ground, a sadness washing through me again.

I wanted my mom back. I wanted my life back.

She pointed at the man and said in a kind tone, "Heaven this is Billy Black, you're uncle."


End file.
